


Pollinate Me, Baby (Or, How Felix Fraldarius Came to Dislike Botany)

by bananaskeleton



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, courtesy of the sex pollen, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaskeleton/pseuds/bananaskeleton
Summary: Felix falls into a sex plant bush and his big strong (slightly sadistic) knight Sylvain saves the day.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Pollinate Me, Baby (Or, How Felix Fraldarius Came to Dislike Botany)

Felix didn’t pay it any mind when he first inhaled a lungful of the sticky yellow powder. Stupid plant had been in his way when he rolled to dodge a bandit’s attack while raiding their camp with Sylvain and Ingrid. There had been no time to identify the growth immediately, and Felix figured since he hadn’t ended up sick or paralyzed, it was probably harmless. He had told his companions as much when questioned about the copious amounts of yellow dusting his clothes. It wasn’t until they were preparing to get back to the monastery that his vision began swimming, and he noticed his collar get uncomfortably tight.

As he was about to get back on his horse, the swordsman felt the world began to spin, and leaned against the saddle to regain his bearings. Clearly, he had underestimated how long he spent like that, because he soon heard Sylvain’s concerned voice calling from behind him.

“Felix? What’s wrong?”

Felix tried to stand up straight and assure the lancer that everything was obviously fine, but only managed to flip himself so his back rested against the saddle instead. The words leaving his mouth came out much more slurred than he intended.

“I-I’m fine. Just tired or … something.”

“Whoa, you don’t look fine. You’re all red. And you sound awful! Come on, you can ride back with me.” He turns to Ingrid, ignoring Felix’s assertions of wellness. “Ingrid, could you pony Felix’s horse back to the monastery? I don’t think he can ride back on his own.”

Ingrid stopped fixing her pegasus and hastily made her way over to them.

“Of course, what’s wrong? Oh, Felix, you look terrible! And you’re covered in… yellow stuff.”

The blonde placed the back of her hand on the swordsman's forehead, Felix too sluggish to swat it off.

“Ingrid, I’m _fine._ And I don’t need anyone’s help to ride a damn horse.”

“Uh-huh. You’re burning up. I’ll bring Luna back, Sylvain, don’t worry about it. Get Felix to the infirmary.”

Sylvain thanked Ingrid with a nod as she began to lead Felix’s horse away, much to her rider’s irritation.

“ _Ingrid!_ Will you both stop this nonsense!? I’m perfectly fit to ride back!”

Felix punctuated his words by attempting to stomp over to his steed, but Sylvain grabbed his arm, the shorter man in turn surprising himself by flinching at the casual contact.

“Felix, stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself if you ride right now. Just let me make sure you’re alright, and if it turns out to be nothing, you can verbally abuse me all you want later.” The mordant promise is followed by an easy smile, making Felix roll his eyes and scoff.

“Ugh, alright. If only to cease your mother-henning.”

Sylvain grinned once more and held out his arms to support Felix as he climbed atop his horse. Felix bristled again and spat another proclamation of how healthy he feels, before his legs wobbled on the stirrup and Sylvain caught him by the waist. Felix’s face did _not_ grow hotter at how big and firm Sylvain’s hands were on him.

\---

Felix had hoped dearly the trip back would be mundane, however, feeling himself flush against Sylvain, powerful cavalryman’s thighs and all, and being able to smell the man somehow made it very difficult. Why? He had no idea. He and Sylvain spent plenty of time around each other, often getting quite close during spars. Nothing he hasn’t learn to control himself over. But now, he felt like he was drowning donned in heavy wools in the underwater of what was Sylvain’s hold, and only shedding his clothes would prevent him from sinking.

He’d put his hood up to prevent Sylvain getting a lungful of the yellow stuff in his hair, but now felt sweltering inside it. Absentmindedly, Felix shrugged off the clothing and tugged open the front of his coat, relishing the cool air reaching his chest. However, his hair was now directly in Sylvain’s face.

“Wh- Hey, Felix, you need to keep that thing on! I don’t want a lungful of the same stuff I’m taking you to Manuela for.”

The redhead’s breath now ghosted over Felix’s ear and he shivered. Maybe lowering his hood wasn’t such a good idea after all. Felix sighed in frustration and put it up again.

“’S too fucking hot…” he mumbled.

“Keep it together. We’re only 10 minutes away.”

\---

Felix believed he had kept himself together quite well, until he awoke (Awoke? When did he drift off?) to a panicked Sylvain trying to keep him from falling off their horse, as they had just arrived at Garreg Mach.

The swordsman’s head felt so fuzzy and heavy that he let himself be moved off the horse and held upright by his friend, leaning into him despite the suffocating warmth. It felt comforting somehow, though the urge to take off all their separating layers of clothing was stronger now. Sylvain’s armor was a saving grace in that it would be too difficult for Felix’s clumsy hands to remove at the moment. Felix's arms fumbled for purchase as he fell against Sylvain once more, his legs jelly.  
  
"Hey, hey, Felix. Stay with me, buddy. Here," the redhead said before hoisting Felix's pliant body into his arms.  
  
"Syl... Sylvain... I don't n-need you to-"  
  
Sylvain rolled his eyes. "Quiet already. You can barely stand without clinging onto me."  
  
Felix just groaned, too tired to really argue, and let Sylvain carry them through the monastery corridors to the infirmary. Despite the haze the swordsman was in, Sylvain's determined eyes and face, inches above Felix's, proved very easy to focus on. Felix wanted to reach up with his hand and touch the other man. Thankfully for his dignity, he didn't have time to act on his desire before they reached the infirmary - positioned strategically close to the building's entrance to enable quick access.  
  
The infirmary attendant rose to escort them to a cot as soon as Sylvain stepped into the room. It was thankfully much emptier here since the war ended - however many cots were now occupied by commonfolk, newly allowed access to the monastery infirmary by Fodlan's fledgling archbishop.

Hurriedly explaining what happened to the prim-looking attendant, the lancer lowered Felix onto one of the cots, and stumbled over his words when he made to stand up only to find his collar caught in Felix's grip. However, likely from years of working with sicknesses both mundane and magical, the infirmary volunteer either didn't bat an eye or acted very convincingly that she didn't. Regardless, after the woman scribbled in her notebook and left to find the physician, Sylvain was left to deal with an unnaturally clingy Felix on his own.

\---

Manuela drawled at her new patient as if she was talking to a very stubborn toddler.

“Now, Felix. You can wait it out and let the fever run its course naturally…”

A daunting option, as Felix might as well have currently been glued to the cot from all the sweat slicking his skin.

“Or you could find someone to help you with your problem. I’m sure there are plenty of people who would understand your situation. It happens more often than you know.”

Felix would laugh if he wasn’t so mortified. It was even worse with Sylvain staring down at him with a worried expression on his face. The sound that ended up escaping the swordsman was closer to a defeated whine than a laugh.

“Why can’t I just… Take care of it myself?”

The physician cleared her throat before replying. “From what I understand, this plant’s pollen prevents the affected person from reaching climax alone. Something about its need for fluids, apparently.”

Manuela had had to consult one of the botanists from Garreg Mach’s greenhouse about the yellow pollen, bringing what was in Felix’s opinion too high of a number of people who knew of his affliction even higher. It didn’t help that lacking a medical professionalism in these matters, the woman stuttered through her words bashfully while explaining the plant’s effects, and nearly made a run for the door once she was dismissed. Felix dearly hoped she wasn't the type to enjoy gossip, or he'd be hearing questionably authentic fables about whoever the monastery staff decided was his aphrodisiac-induced fling for years.

The swordsman made a face before grumbling, “I’m just going to go suffer through this in privacy, thanks.”

Leveraging himself up and onto the side of the cot, Felix made to leave before feeling Sylvain grab his shoulders to support him again as he wobbled. Sylvain had shed the most cumbersome of his armor while waiting for Manuela, citing an unusual heat in the infirmary. His gloves had come off too, and his hands felt enticingly hot against Felix’s shoulders, even through his tunic.

“ _Don’t_ touch me, Sylvain,” Felix spat as he shrugged off his friend’s hands and rose off the bed.

Sylvain jerked his hands back like he had been burned. “Oh um, right. Sorry.”

“Felix,” Manuela began. “You may leave and rest in your room if you wish, but I must ask someone to supervise you for at least another day. It’s too dangerous to leave you alone with such a high fever.”

“I think I’ll be perfectly fine on my own.”

“I was not asking your opinion,” the physician snapped back. “You either let someone supervise you, or you can stay right here in the infirmary.”

The ease with which authority filled Manuela’s voice made her very difficult to argue with, even for someone as contrary as Felix. He could only give her a withering look when Sylvain butted his stupid head in again.

“I’ll do it! Watch him, I mean,” he blurted, with a hopeful glance at the swordsman. Felix looked disbelievingly back.

“Sylvain, you must be joking. There has to be someone else.”

Manuela chimed in to ruin any hope Felix had of being able to recover from the horny fever in peace.

“Unfortunately, all my attendants have their hands full at the moment. You will have to find another student to watch you, if Sylvain isn’t to your taste.”

“ _To my-!_ Ugh! Fine. I’m going to my room. Sylvain, I suppose it’s up to you to follow and make sure I don’t sweat myself to death.”

With that, Felix stormed off – with the agility of a drunken, angry bear – into the hallway. Sylvain rushed to follow, but not before turning back toward Manuela and thanking her with a nod. The physician only sighed and requested that he “keep an eye on that troublesome boy” once more before waving Sylvain away.

\---

Back in Felix’s room, the two men settled in for an anticipated long evening of waiting for the fever flooding his body with heat to die down. Felix flopped down on the bed as soon as he was within its reach, peeling off the vest, shirt, and pants that felt stifling now. Only Sylvain’s presence stopped him flinging his smallclothes to the floor as well. The redhead was acting every bit a proper nurse and filling a mug with water from the jug on Felix’s windowsill.

“Here, Fe. You haven’t drunk anything since we left for the camp.” Sylvain held out the mug to a starfish-sprawled Felix, who only opened his eyes lazily to glance toward him at first. The fever made his limbs lead-heavy, but Felix was, in truth, parched, so he sat up with a groan and received the offered cup to greedily take a long-needed gulp of cool water.

“Thanks.”

Sylvain settled onto the bed beside him, a little too close for Felix’s comfort in his frazzled state, exacerbated when the redhead reached an arm toward him to check his temperature again.

“Sylvain,” Felix snapped, shying away from the touch. “I’m not a child. Manuela already told you I won’t die from this fever.”

“It’s just your forehead, Fe, relax.”

Too fatigued to argue, the swordsman just set the mug onto his nightstand and flopped back down onto the bed, turning away from Sylvain. The water only helped a little, and Felix still felt like he could barely breathe. On top of that, the slightest touch from Sylvain made all Felix’s blood rush south, and now he was attempting to hide a boner from the redhead 1 foot away from him.

Sylvain only permitted a beat of silence before opening his mouth again. “Ingrid was worried about you, you know. She wanted to see you but I told her you’re contagious. I figured you wouldn’t want her seeing you like… this.”

Why Sylvain decided it was a good idea to keep sitting close enough that Felix could _smell_ him was beyond the feverish man. The heat coiling itself closer to Felix’s groin now made it impossible to make out anything the other man said. The only thing he could think of was how husky the redhead sounded when they spoke quietly in private. Felix was certain he wouldn’t be able to handle a whole evening of this, so he sluggishly told Sylvain to shut up.

Silence ensued again, this time lasting a minute, or maybe five. It was difficult for Felix’s fever-addled brain to tell. Only after Felix assumed Sylvain had run out of conversation topics and he’d be able to sweat out his fever in relative peace did Sylvain speak again.

“Hey um, Felix? You’re breathing pretty hard.”

Oh. The swordsman supposed he was, now that it was brought to his attention. But before he could reply, Sylvain leaned over him to be able to see his face.

“I was thinking… You know, I could help you feel better.”

Felix could only gawk. “ _Huh?”_

“Just! It would be a lot quicker, don’t you think? You don’t have to waste all day laying here with a fever… I-I know how much you hate wasting time, and I just-“

“Do it then.” Felix’s mouth spoke before he could think. He only managed to clap his hands over it right after the words left his mouth, as if that would place a bandage over the fresh wound it left. He and Sylvain both gawked at each-other for a few seconds.

“ _…Felix?_ Are you sure? That’s… An awfully honest reply.”

Felix just groaned and turned away slightly from the redhead, his face now burning even more than the rest of his body. No taking that back. He quietly contemplated for a few seconds whether he even had the willpower to say “no” right now. Sylvain would certainly be far from the worst person to ride this out with. They’d fooled around a few times before, but nothing so serious as this. And this wasn’t how Felix imagined it would go, but he didn’t feel he had much of a choice at the moment.

“I-I’m sure,” Felix mumbled, forcing himself to look again at the man above him. Sylvain only swallowed in response, then nodded just barely before leaning down to kiss him, wasting no time.

Sylvain’s mouth was ravenous on the swordsman’s, quickly dipping his tongue in to draw a moan out of Felix. Somehow Felix thought Sylvain meant for this to happen all along, because he's a bastard. Felix still found himself gripping the front of Sylvain’s shirt, their connected mouths feeling so hot as to burn, yet the taste strangely, incoherently refreshing. When Sylvain climbed on top of him and shoved a thigh between his legs, the friction nearly made Felix scream.

Sylvain disconnected their mouths to focus on grinding his thigh against Felix’s hard-on, the man below him already bucking and gasping from the minuscule amount of friction.

“Haha… And you were planning to just ignore it…”

Sylvain smirked smugly.

“I was _planning_ to deal with it… In _private,_ Sylvain.”

Sylvain hummed.

“But isn’t this so much nicer?”

“It’d be nicer if you’d touch my dick already.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sylvain grinned, before reaching down to unto Felix’s belt and unceremoniously pull down his pants and smallclothes. Even that amount of friction made the swordsman gasp, arching his back and bringing the meat of his palm to his mouth to bite it, attempting to stifle any more noises.

Sylvain spit on his palm and wrapped it around Felix’s length, giving him a few firm strokes. Any attempt Felix was going to make at composure went out the window, as the hand he’d bitten flew to his scalp to fist itself tightly in his hair.

“ _Mmnnnnffghhh-_ Fuck, Sylvain!” Felix hissed, his other hand gripping tight into the bedsheets.

“Goddess, Fe. You’re so fucking hot,” the redhead mumbled, keeping the hand on Felix’s dick in motion. “H-hold on.”

Sylvain removed his hand, an action Felix was about to threaten his life for, before realizing it was because Sylvain needed two hands to remove his own riding breeches. They were off so quickly that Felix thought Sylvain had been training for the slut Olympics.

With a lick of his lips, Sylvain leaned over Felix again, this time taking them both in hand to stroke Felix’s length against his thicker one. The slickness brought a breathy sigh out of Sylvain and a whine out of the swordsman under him, the pace feeling torturously slow to Felix. The dark-haired man’s face was flushed red, sweat beading on his temples, his eyes glassy.

Sylvain moved closer to kiss, or rather lap at Felix’s mouth again, the swordsman’s stuttering moans making it difficult for them to move cohesively. Felix gripped Sylvain’s arms tightly, anchoring himself as he chased the slick of the other man’s hand. A sort of glaze seemed to come over Sylvain’s eyes as well, mirroring the hot haze clouding Felix’s mind. He detached his mouth from Felix’s and moved the hand he’d been using to support himself to Felix’s jaw, dipping a thumb into his mouth and stroking his tongue.

Felix’s eyes went wide in surprise, but his mind felt foggy and pliant - finding reasons to reject the feeling was deemed a pointless struggle. Another moan clawed its way out of his throat, much louder than intended as Sylvain’s thumb was wedged in the corner of his mouth, propping it open.

“Felix,” Sylvain breathed raggedly, “you sound so cute like this.”

Felix would’ve told him to fuck off, but Sylvain caught him off guard by removing his thumb from Felix’s mouth and moving his hand to wrap around his neck instead. This was dangerous, not because Sylvain was _very_ strong and _much_ bigger than Felix – well, that was dangerous, but not in the way one would expect. It’s not something Felix would admit to himself sober, but at the moment it was hard to defy his body’s overwhelming compulsion to let the larger man hold him down and fuck him like a toy.

The compulsion only grew stronger as Sylvain applied a possessive pressure to Felix’s throat, and began to thrust his hips shallowly in addition to fisting his and Felix’s cocks together. Any remnants of Felix’s self-control vanished as the sensations quickly became overwhelming. Fingers digging hard into Sylvain’s toned arms, the swordsman croaked out a quiet “ _Sylvain,”_ before placing a hand over the one Sylvain had on his throat as if it would ground him.

Sylvain groaned and increased the pressure on Felix’s throat, driven by this rare display of neediness.

“That good, Fe? You like getting choked by me? You’re a mess. I’m surprised you haven’t cum already.”

Felix let Sylvain get in a few more _torturous_ thrusts before throwing back his head and groaning in frustration, his back arching in a desperate pull for more sensations.

“Syl- Sylvain. I-I can’t,” he whispered before the redhead eased the pressure on his throat. “Can’t cum like this. You need to- Um. Please.”

Sylvain opened his mouth to ask Felix to elaborate, but quickly closed it again, his eyes going wide, searching the swordsman’s face.

“Oh.”

The other man was determinedly looking anywhere but Sylvain, a dark blush covering his skin. Faced with Felix’s barely controlled desperation, Sylvain recalled that Manuela mentioned something about those affected by the pollen being unable to orgasm on their own. And “something about fluids,” as she so eloquently put it.

“Yes- Yeah, of course,” Sylvain all but mumbled, becoming equally flustered. Of course he wanted to fuck Felix – Goddess did he _want_ – but their sex up until now had consisted mostly of quick and heated instances of their baser instincts taking over – talking kept to a minimum. Now, Felix was all but begging Sylvain to cum inside him.

Deciding to steel himself and not keep Felix waiting lest he be mauled by a cranky swordsman, Sylvain shuffled over to get better access to Felix’s ass. Quickly pulling down the other man’s pants, smallclothes, and boots, tossing them to the side, Sylvain grabbed Felix’s thighs to spread them apart, making Felix breathe out a small moan.

“Do you have oil?”

Felix sighed at the interruption, but replied “there’s a vulnerary in my jacket,” which Sylvain promptly fetched before returning to the bed.

With a pop, the cork was out and Sylvain poured the slippery liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to coat them evenly. He glanced again at Felix, making sure he didn’t somehow change his mind in the last 30 seconds. Felix had gone back to looking away from Sylvain already, clearly expecting him to go on without having to be told what to do. Satisfied, the redhead lowered his hand and pressed two fingers against Felix’s hole, rubbing the flesh slowly to spread the lubricant.

The contact made Felix jump like he was hit by thoron, the swordsman making a breathless choking noise.

“Felix-“

“Keep going. Sylvain. _Now._ ”

Felix was not one to be argued with, especially in this state. Sylvain nodded and pressed his fingers harder into the ring of muscle, breaching him. Felix’s head lolled back and a pitiful groan escaped him. Sylvain continued, pushing his fingers in to the knuckle and scissoring them – avoiding Felix’s prostate for now. He didn’t intend to torture the man. Felix was already chasing Sylvain’s hand with his hips like his life depended on it.

After just a minute of scissoring two fingers inside him, Sylvain heard the man under him mumble.

“Sylv- M-more. Please please please. Just fuck me already, for the love of-“ Felix’s pleas were interrupted with a moan as Sylvain’s fingers stuttered and brushed his prostate. Sylvain swallowed at the display.

“Felix, you’re still...”

Sylvain paused and thought, then abandoned further protests and with an exhale, adding a third finger to the two already spreading Felix. The swordsman reacted immediately, moaning and moving his hips against the fingers fucking into him.

“Fuck.” Sylvain muttered, and moved to lean over Felix so he could grip his neck again. Dominating him felt dangerously good. It was a thrill to have the ever-vigilant Felix Hugo Fraldarius at his mercy like this.

Felix was debauched – his eyes wet and unfocused, mouth hanging open, drool running down the side of his face. Sylvain increased the pressure on his throat and pumped the fingers inside him steadily but relentlessly. The swordsman moaned weakly, a rasp settling into his voice. Pleading syllables escaped his mouth, none making it to completion.

Sylvain spoke huskily into Felix’s ear, keeping up the pace with his hand. “You want something, Fe? I’m gonna need you to say it.”

“Sy- Syl- Hh- Nn! Sylvain...”

With no intent to let Felix state his demands, Sylvain kept pushing, pulling, and kneading at the sensitive flesh at his fingertips, fascinated by how unusually loose and open the swordsman was. He knew Felix would never act like this sober - would never let Sylvain tease him and toy with him - but the fact that he was able to do so now gave him a thrill despite the circumstances. He wanted to pervert Felix sometimes – break down the smooth façade and make him just as dirty and desperate as he felt himself.

The lancer pumped his fingers in and out slowly, savouring the wet heat, running a calloused thumb along Felix’s rim to make him buck and tremble. Felix was whining, shaking from the too-gentle teasing. Finally pitying him, Sylvain chuckled and stopped the movement of his hand.

“What is it, Fe?”

Felix panted, feeling his focus return. “Sylvain. You fucking- You fucking asshole. You know what I want already. Just fuck me.”

Sylvain grinned at that. “Maybe I did know, but I like hearing you say it.”

Despite the earlier teasing, he removed his fingers from Felix’s ass, freeing his hand to stroke himself to full hardness. More of an assurance than anything, considering it was pretty difficult to stay soft at the sight before him. Sylvain positioned his cock at Felix’s entrance, intending to take it slow to avoid any embarrassing injuries, but the swordsman had other ideas. Namely, wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s waist and impaling himself on his dick in one swift motion.

The slight burn was completely overshadowed by Felix finally achieving the feeling of fullness he didn't know he'd wanted. That, and the surprised choking noise that escaped Sylvain’s throat. Felix took a moment to breathe and bask in the feeling, grabbing Sylvain’s shoulders with a groan.

“Ho-holy fuck, Felix. Um.”

Sylvain swallowed thickly, using his arms to brace himself over the swordsman. Felix, any semblance of patience now lost, pulled the redhead down more and used the new leverage to grind himself down onto his dick, a groan stuttering its way out of Sylvain’s throat.

“F-Felix. Ugh,” Sylvain muttered, using his bulk to firmly push the other man down. “You’re so impatient…”

With some effort, Sylvain freed himself from the vice grip of Felix’s legs to maneuver them to his own liking. Pushing Felix’s thighs up to his chest with his palms under the swordsman’s knees, Sylvain effectively bent him in half, putting his toned ass on full display before giving a probing thrust in the new position.

Any strife over Sylvain’s mulling around was quickly forgotten as Felix threw his head back with a moan. The new angle let Sylvain’s thick cock grind _perfectly_ against his prostate, every new thrust causing Felix to spasm like he’d been electrocuted. Sylvain held him steadily down despite the man’s ecstatic bucking, intent to hit Felix’s sweet spot every time he pushed inside him.

The relentless pleasure had fried Felix’s brain, his gasps becoming hyperventilating intakes of breath, his eyes and mouth wide as he watched Sylvain fuck into him. The redhead thrust with intent, entering Felix to the hilt on each push into the slippery heat of his hole. It was likely due to the pollen, but Sylvain thought he could sink into Felix’s body forever like this.

Felix’s squirming and the clenching around Sylvain’s cock quickly brought the lancer close to the edge. His breath coming in short puffs, and tightening his grip on Felix’s thighs, Sylvain let his thrusts become sharp and powerful, fucking in deep.

“Fe, I’m- Close,” the redhead huffed. Felix nodded imperceptibly, wide-eyed, his thighs trembling in anticipation. The lancer pulled out almost completely before shoving back in again, riding the friction.

“Sy- L,L- Uh- Vain,” Felix whined, stuttering on each thrust. Sylvain’s cock leaving him even to prepare to thrust back in felt torturous. He thought if he pulled Sylvain close enough they could melt together. But their position didn’t allow for that, so he instead grabbed his ass with both hands and spread himself wider to let Sylvain even deeper. Felix’s fingernails dug welts into the flesh of his ass, every joint in his body on fire with tension.

Sylvain’s stare caught on where Felix had presented himself, then shot up to the man’s eyes, gaze fixed on his own. Hot. Hot. Uncomfortably hot and languid, like the heat shimmer coming off sunned rocks in the summer – a thin, ethereal layer of warped air that’d be gone once the heat faded. With a groan of the swordsman’s name, Sylvain’s hips stuttered to a stop flush against Felix’s ass.

As soon as Sylvain’s release began pooling in him, Felix’s orgasm hit him like a crashing wave, washing over his oversensitive body. An agonized groan dragged itself out of the swordsman’s throat as he once again arched his back off the mattress, clawing at Sylvain’s biceps.

“Hh- Here- C-Come here,” was the most eloquent phrase Felix could muster before hooking an arm behind Sylvain’s neck and dragging him down to connect their mouths in a wet kiss. The lancer’s groan mingled with Felix’s whine as the dark-haired man rode out his orgasm, grinding their hips together as he coated his stomach in goopy cum.

With a final shudder, Felix tightened his hold on Sylvain momentarily before his body gave out on him and he collapsed limply onto the mattress, panting. Sylvain pulled out and disentangled them. Both men were out of breath, but the redhead decided to give in to a nagging, embarrassing impulse and placed a hand on Felix’s cheek, closing the distance between them again. Felix’s surprised “mmf” was abandoned as Sylvain kissed him more gently than he had all evening. When he pulled back, the lancer carefully brushed away the stray hairs that had gotten into Felix’s face.

“Are you ok?”

Felix opened his eyes, them having drooped closed without meaning to, and blinked.

“Better.”

Sylvain smiled at that, but Felix continued.

“Parched though.”

“Oh, well that’s not surprising.”

With all the conduct of a dutiful butler, Sylvain got up to fetch another mug of water for the sweat-drenched swordsman. Felix sat up unsteadily and drank deeply, the fever having taken its toll on his body. Sylvain sat next to him.

“Was I um, too rough? To be honest, I think I breathed in some of the stuff in your hair.”

“No.”

“Really? Did you like it then?”

“…It was fine.”

Sylvain turned to see Felix avoiding eye contact by staring at his knees.

“Wait, Fe, did I hurt you? I- I’m sorry if I did, we can-“

“ _Sylvain._ I said it was fine. Stop over-analyzing my words.”

Felix had looked up again and met Sylvain’s eyes, but not with anger like the lancer expected. Rather, despite the physical exertion being over with, his cheeks were dusted pink. Sylvain smiled again, relaxed this time, and took one of Felix’s hands in his own.

“…So you liked it?” the redhead murmured, leaning close. Felix turned away again, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Think what you like.”

“Then I think you’re cute.”

“Moron.”

The swordsman’s indignance made Sylvain laugh and he leaned in to kiss him yet once more, stroking a thumb over the hand he held.

“We can do that again. I can even push you into same plant beforehand.”

“Very funny. How about I push you in instead, and then tie you to the bedposts and leave?”

The redhead pretended to consider it.

“Well, the part about getting tied up doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I don’t think anything sounds unappealing to you.”

“If it’s with you, sure.”

Felix groaned at the sentimentality and let himself fall onto the bed again, shifting to a comfortable sprawl on the bed sheets.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going to sleep. Stay and watch me all night if you have nothing better to do.”

Sylvain just hummed in acknowledgement and the room fell into an easy silence, Felix quickly falling asleep and Sylvain staying to watch him. In truth, he couldn’t ask for anything better to do in this moment.

-

“My, Felix! You’ve made a very quick recovery! Found some help, I assume?” Manuela questioned with a wink.

“It was _not_ my intention, but yes.”

“Wonderful. Tell Sylvain he has my thanks.”

Felix made a mental note to curse out Sylvain later.

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long because i forgot how to write for [expunged] months. and for what . to make public 5k words of felix being a wanton slut? is such a deed commendable? could it not be considered a crime against humanity, even? or at least felix's dignity?
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed<3


End file.
